Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2014
02:27 U pozytywnej w domu! 02:27 w busie? 02:27 A móże Luffiego, Zora i Sanjiego 02:27 Na Creepy Party! 02:27 Przyniose jakiś towar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:27 Albo Ntsu, Greya i Gajeela 02:27 One piecie 02:27 Natsu 02:27 (derp) 02:27 Blitch 02:27 heya 02:28 Hej kostka! 02:28 Wszystkich zaprośmy będzie większa impreza niż w projekcie x 02:28 <581868> o siema cube!pamietasz mnie 02:28 Ave kosteczce co w sam raz na iprezkę wpadł! 02:28 <581868> ? 02:28 Z Blieacha to Ichigo , Renji i Byakuya 02:28 *imprezkę 02:28 Yo, Cube. 02:28 Mogą być 02:28 e, nie pamiętam cię, 581868 02:28 Dobry Den 02:28 Ja nie wpadłem na imprezę 02:28 <581868> ten ipek co was wkurzal z tym herobrine 02:28 .o. 02:29 Przypomnij sobie, Cube 02:29 dodajesz kolejnych do zjedzenia bardzo dużo ich 02:29 yyy 02:29 Przeczytałam ,,dziki ben" zabiast ,,dobty den" ;___; 02:29 <581868> pamietasz juz? 02:29 yyy 02:29 Jeszcze 5 minut do impry! 02:29 Impry nie będzie bo kick 02:29 Kogo do zjedzenia ? 02:30 Nikt nie będzie nikogo jadł. 02:30 <581868> dales mi bana i pisalem o tym ze herobrie istnieje pamietasz juz? 02:30 nie 02:30 Ale wszyscy są tu głodni 02:30 <581868> bylem ipkiem w grudniu 02:30 No dobra 02:30 :< Już mi zepsułeś nastrój... 02:30 jj 02:30 gruuuu gruuu gruuu! gruuu gruuu Pan Cube! gruuuu gruuuuu? 02:30 Witam Pana Cube'a :> 02:30 :< 02:30 hotan poran puru? 02:31 (facepalm) 02:31 wat ? 02:31 WAT 02:31 * PozytywnieCrazy mówi po cichu do wszystkich z wyjątkiem Pana Cube: Spokojnie, zrobimy imprezę jak pójdzie... xD 02:31 (jelly) 02:31 Bot zostanie... 02:31 * Doktor Obito pakuje coś do plecaka.... 02:31 ...który będzie robił logi 02:31 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:31 :/ 02:31 (facepalm) 02:32 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:32 logi no i ? 02:32 * Insanity223 szepcze do Pozytywnej : Ok... Po czym uśmiecha się niepozornie 02:32 a co robi`a logi? 02:32 jakie nogi 02:32 będę wiedział, co robiliście 02:32 a potem? 02:32 No to nici z imprezki :c 02:32 * Doktor Obito zażywa LSD potajemnie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:32 ban tygodniowy dla tych, co imprezowali 02:32 Daj spokój! Masz coś do małej imprezki? 02:32 Ale o jaką impre chodzi nie rozumiem ;) 02:32 581868 ja za coś podobnego dostałem, tylko od Ecstasy 02:32 ciastko dla każdego, co będzie chciał powstrzymać imprę 02:33 Niby za co ban, jest jakiś zakaz imprez na czacie? 02:33 to potem wzywamy anonymous i hackujemy wikie! XD 02:33 * Doktor Obito będzie powstrzymywać impre 02:33 Cube, a nie przesadzasz trochę? xp Nikt nie przeklina, ani nic, więc niech sobie "imprezują". 02:33 * Doktor Obito zastanawia sie 02:33 A weź se to ciastko zjedz! Ja mam focha! 02:33 * Insanity223 ma focha forever na Pana Cube 02:33 * PozytywnieCrazy idzie się fochać razem z Instanity223 02:33 A pinia chce też z nami balować bo nam pozwala i tak pocichu siedzi xD 02:33 02:33 (sad) 02:34 * Paleoastronauta dopija ropę i niszczy imprę 02:34 :/ 02:34 * Pan Cube zasnął przez środki zasypiające, które mu podłożył Insanity223 02:34 zasnoł! 02:34 Piona Ins!!! 02:34 chrrrr 02:34 * Doktor Obito rysuje Cubowi karniaka na czole 02:34 chrrrrr 02:34 chrrrrr 02:34 * Paleoastronauta budzi (cube) 02:34 PIONA! 02:34 * Pan Cube wszystko widzi... 02:34 MaRsHuK nie przeszkadzacie mi, więc sobie piszcie, w moich oczach nie robicie nic złego xp 02:34 * Paleoastronauta niszczy imprę! 02:34 wcale nie widzi bo wyjołem ci oczy! 02:34 * Insanity223 powstrzymuje się przed zabiciem pana Cube 02:34 * PozytywnieCrazy nie wie czy imprezować czy się bać... 02:34 Cube gdzie ciastko? 02:35 Cube czy ty i Ecstacy jesteście bliskimi znajomymi ? 02:35 * Pan Cube (chrapie) 02:35 * Insanity223 idzie wyżalić się Zalgo... 02:35 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:35 * Pan Cube nie znać Ecstasy w realu... 02:35 Tylko pytam 02:35 Csiii pan cube udaje że chrapie przyciszcie impreze i schowajcie hasz 02:36 Ins... 02:36 zróbmy kiedyś spotkanie w realu z ludzmi z tego o to czatu... 02:36 <581868> Wątek:9335 pamietasz juz cube? zobacz se 02:36 * Doktor Obito chowa LSD, Amfe, Here, Maryhe... 02:36 CO? 02:36 <581868> co co? 02:36 * PozytywnieCrazy śpiewa ,,hera koka hasz LSD" (loool) 02:37 <581868> *581868 lubi Minecraft 02:37 CI co som na czacie są na imprezie niespodziewance dla pana cube'a 02:37 HWDP - Hawajska wytwórni dobrych pierogów C: 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSHG_B4GhFg 02:37 *wytwórnia 02:37 * Insanity223 daje środki na twardy sen Panu Cube 02:38 <581868> znacz sortografie marshuk? bo chyba nie 02:38 * Doktor Obito gdy Cube śpi rysuje mu karniaka na czole 02:38 <581868> ortografie* 02:38 BEZ "H..P" 02:38 <581868> znasz* 02:38 Karolcia Czarniecka żądzi 02:38 Znam tylko mi klawiatura wariuje i czasem b sie nie wciska 02:38 :) 02:38 <581868> cube masz tu link do mojego forum czekaj........... 02:38 <581868> Wątek:9335 pamietasz juz cube? zobacz se 02:38 * Insanity223 przybija pjonę z 02:38 * JazzJackrabbit07 Karniak na czole Cube ożywa i zaczyna biec dookoła Pana Cube 02:38 Obito 02:39 <581868> Wątek:9335 02:39 CO??? 02:39 Chyba zaraz pokickuję... 02:39 PJONA! 02:39 XD 02:39 _przybija_ 02:39 to wole wyjsć 02:39 Hej Zbijak! 02:39 Dobra już nie kłoćcie się 02:39 Doktorze Obito, bez przekleństw mi tu 02:39 YO 02:39 heya 02:39 <581868> nom 02:39 <581868> ........ 02:39 heya 02:39 żartowałem xD 02:39 02:39 Yo zbijak! Sorka Cube 02:39 <581868> cube ile masz lat? 02:39 No weź! Nie bądź taki! zżuć tę ciasną marynarkę inspektorze i się wyluzuj... 02:39 Obito nie przeklina przeciesz 02:39 Dobry Den 02:39 13 02:39 ;_: 02:39 a HWDP? 02:39 <581868> ja tez lol 02:39 ? 02:40 <581868> tez mam 13 LOL 02:40 ja też mam 13 lat i widzicie co robię XD 02:40 Jak to ? 02:40 co? 02:40 N 02:40 to, że mam 13 lat? 02:40 HWDP = Hulajnoga W desce papieża XD 02:40 XD 02:40 bosz... 02:40 XD 02:40 Dobra przyznawać się kto ile ma tu lat 02:40 A ja mam 114, nie czepiac się wieku. 02:40 Ha! Ja też :3 02:40 ja mam 666 lat C: 02:40 15 :) 02:40 <581868> wlasnie 13 lat jest fajnie miec -,- 02:40 13 02:40 Ja 13 02:40 <581868> 13 02:40 Przestańcie już z tym HWDP 02:40 <581868> czmu? 02:41 OK, to JP 02:41 A tak na serio mam 16 02:41 Ja 19 02:41 Ja mam 16 ;-; 02:41 16 02:41 Pjona Zbijak i Zalgo 02:41 <581868> 13 dopiero ;_; 02:41 według kostkowych lat, mam 650 02:41 <581868> LoL 02:41 * Zbijak0s przybija "pjone" 02:41 Boże, wszyscy tacy młodzi, czuję się staro. ;_; 02:41 Dobra... Mam 13... Ale mnie to nie obchodzi... Myślcie i zwracajcie się do mnie jakbym miała 18 :) 02:41 ja 2 maja miałam swoją 18 xD 02:41 Sprowadzę cię do pjona! 02:41 XD 02:41 100 lat Ecstasy! 02:41 Zdziwiło mni, że taki młody admin 02:41 EDku, wszystkiego najlepszego ;_; 02:41 ja 9 września kończę 16 ;-; 02:41 to masz aż tyle małych kostek w organizmie. Chyba cie zjem bo jesteś pewnie z czekolady wytwórni alpengold :D 02:41 100 lat Ecstasy! 02:41 98 ;-; 02:41 (spóźnione/./) 02:42 <581868> czekajcie z/w wyjme soczewki 02:42 Cześć Ecstacy 02:42 Idę grywać w pokemony huehue! 02:42 <581868> ja mam wade wzroku -1.25 :( 02:42 ja już wolę grać w sr'a lub Nihilumbrę 02:42 I przy okazji najlepszego 02:42 * Insanity223 szepcze porozumiewawczo do Pozytywnej na temat imprezy czego nikt nie widzi i nie słyszy... 02:42 <581868> ja mam wade wzroku -1.25 :( 02:42 bo każdy na imprezie 02:42 Pumaumbra 02:42 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:43 * PozytywnieCrazy potwierdza plan Ins223 02:43 <581868> (megusta) 02:43 ja mam -1,50 ;-; 02:43 581868: a to żle? 02:43 minus połtora ;_;. 02:43 Pinia a ty ile masz ? 02:43 (jelly) Robimy impreze!!!! 02:43 581868 jestem lepszy mam na prawe -5 i ileś ta, ;{ 02:43 ja sam nie wiem jaką mam wadę wzroku 02:43 Ja mam 114. 02:43 marsHuk fapałeś prawą reką i dlatego masz -5 XD 02:43 Pumaumbra?~!?! 02:43 kłamczysz koterł nie możę tyle dożyć Pinia 02:44 *koteł\ 02:44 Ale nie jestem kotełem. ;_; 02:44 Dobry Den 02:44 <581868> ja mam 1.25 a ponoc ci co maja wade wzroku sa madrzy XD tak mowili w RMF fm 02:44 Jestem czekoladą. 02:44 Ja nie mam wady wzroku... 02:44 * Insanity223 wywala Cube za drzwi i nie chce wpuścić na imprezę a on nie może nic zrobić... 02:44 przecież masz wstawione zdjęcie koteła :) 02:44 ja mam jakąś wad`e ale nie noszę okularów 02:44 Insanity bo kick 02:44 Ja mam Rinnegana i Sharingana więc niemożliwe żebym miał wadę wzroku :) 02:44 Mam, ale czy to od razu oznacza, że jestem kotełem? ;_; 02:44 I tak się nikt nie zdziwił że koteł mówi xD D 02:44 a po paru podobnych rzeczach (ban) 02:44 <581868> ja mam soczewki okularow nie chcialem :) 02:44 A ja słyszalem że długość stóp pokazuje jak bardzo człowiek jest mądry ;-; 02:45 A Ecstacy mnie ni3 lubi, bo zawsze jak ja jestem na czacie to ona się nie odzywa 02:45 Dobra... Sorry... Meh... Nici z impry... 02:45 mam 42 rozmiar xd 02:45 <581868> ja 43 02:45 dostanie młotek do przybijania gwożdzi? 02:45 Czemu ci tak bardzo te imprezy przeszkadzają Cube?? 02:45 panie cube? 02:45 Zbijak0s Pjona też mam taki rozmiar stółp :) 02:45 bo jest surowym adminem którego trzeba ugotować XD 02:45 Ale rozmiar stopy zależy od wzrostu. :v 02:45 *stóp 02:45 <581868> cube czmu nie lubisz imprez? 02:45 Crazy, czaty mają być luźnym miejscem do luźnych rozmów 02:45 nie do imprez 02:45 <581868> aha..... 02:45 <581868> XD 02:45 bmhbjnmhnvhb? 02:45 Impreza jest po to by się wyluzować... 02:45 Cube luźnych mówisz? 02:46 ghbfn bbvb ? 02:46 W takim razie czemu jestem taki mały ;_; 02:46 A imprezy wcale nie są luźne, c. nie?? 02:46 * Zbijak0s rysuje na ścianie J*bać tuska! 02:46 Ja nie fapie więc mam dobry wzrok! DŻOŁK 02:46 "bo jest surowym adminem którego trzeba ugotować XD " nie skomentuję tego... 02:46 (huh) 02:46 <581868> .xD 02:46 Ja nie fapie a mam zły wzrok ;__; 02:46 no coś jest surowe to trzeba to ugotować no nie? 02:46 <581868> a ja jestem wku***jacym sie czlowiekiem 02:46 <581868> serio 02:46 bez komentarza 02:46 XD 02:46 Zbijak0s ty jesteś kretynem wypisując takie rzeczy. pisze się przecież j***ć i piep**** tuska :D 02:46 * Insanity223 strzela focha i nie odezwie się do nikogo dopóki Cube nie zgodzi się na imprezę... 02:46 >.< 02:47 <581868> a ja jestem wku***jacym sie czlowiekiem 02:47 Insanity!!!! 02:47 Ins, a do mnie się odezwiesz? 02:47 581868 teŻ czasem się wkurzam... 02:47 * Zbijak0s j*bać Polityków z PO,PIS i jakiś innych g*wnianych partii politycznych ;-; 02:47 <581868> (trollface) 02:47 Cube na impre pozwolił!!! (trollaface) 02:47 Nie było mnie przez chwile a już nic nie ogarniam.... o.o 02:47 insanity it's now sweet Dream :3 02:47 ee, nie? 02:47 <581868> a ja caly czas (trollface) 02:47 *is 02:47 tak 02:47 <581868> sie wkurzam 02:47 nie 02:48 * Insanity223 dalej milczy 02:48 oki niech bedzie że nie (FOCH) 02:48 NIE 02:48 (numb) 02:48 <581868> mam ochote na (burger) a wy ? 02:48 * Zbijak0s rysuje martwego Cube'a który wisi na haku rzeźnickim (trollface) 02:48 To idź to maca! 02:48 Lepszy Donald niż Kaczor 02:48 XD 02:48 <581868> Donald nie tusk XD 02:48 * PozytywnieCrazy pomaga tworzyć to arcydzieło (troll) 02:48 chyba nikt tu cie nie lubiom kostek 02:48 :3 02:48 * Zbijak0s przynosi hak rzeźnicki i wiesi Cube'a 02:48 LUDZIE!!! Kto chce impry niech sie focha! (trollface) 02:49 * Zbijak0s (trollface) 02:49 * FOCH 02:49 * PozytywnieCrazy się focha 02:49 *Foch 02:49 Czuję, że zaraz posypią się bany. 02:49 FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH! 02:49 * Insanity223 dalej się focha... 02:49 <581868> cube czy mogl bys zbanowac marshuk za ortografie pliss? 02:49 oj, zaraz będą bany 02:49 (facepalm) 02:49 * od foch 02:49 Przestańcie się "fochać", okej? 02:49 FOCH!!!! 02:49 dobra spokój 02:49 foch = ban 02:49 Unfoch C: 02:49 Bo mnie też już to zaczyna wkurzać. 02:49 <581868> cube czy mogl bys zbanowac marshuk za ortografie pliss? 02:49 Spokój mnie tu 02:49 Unfoch = kick XD 02:49 <581868> .xD 02:49 Ja taki spokojny, moderator. 02:50 * Insanity223 przestaje się fochać ale dalej się nie odzywa... 02:50 (facepalm) 02:50 SILENCE ! 02:50 Ban = Banan 02:50 *bez przcienka, omg 02:50 xD 02:50 581868 co ty do mnie masz bosz jak ci sie nie podoba moje pismo to możesz se z tąd wyjść. Albo nie zwracać na to uwagi. 02:50 <581868> cube czy mogl bys zbanowac marshuk za ortografie pliss? 02:50 (y) 02:50 a jak ma wadę to co zrobisz?\ 02:50 Dlaczego go wyrzuciłeś? 02:50 <581868> wole to 2 :D heheszki (trollface) 02:51 Ch***a 02:51 <581868> dzięki cube masz u mnie szacun 02:51 ok spoko. 02:51 <581868> :( 02:51 <581868> wole to 2 :D heheszki (trollface) 02:51 <581868> kto ile ma widzow na YT? 02:52 6 lub 4 mam gdzieś 02:52 <581868> ja 25 02:52 ja mialem 5 ;-; 02:52 <581868> widzow 02:52 <581868> 25 ja 02:52 Ja jestem raczej widzem xD 02:52 Was to wyrzucają, a ja to bym od razu bana dostał 02:52 To nie fair 02:52 <581868> czemu niby nas wyrzuca ejjj? 02:52 Choć raz tylko dostałem 02:52 * Insanity223 dalej milczy... 02:53 Loki: W życiu nie ma sprawiedliwości nie stety albo stety 02:53 * Doktor Obito chyba sie fochnie 02:53 Dobra lepiej nie robimy tej imprezy bo banan będzie 02:53 * PozytywnieCrazy milczy razem z Ins223 02:53 dobra, idę grać w sr 02:53 581868, ale Ty mnie irytujesz. 02:53 W sr? 02:53 <581868> zasada 12 foch=ban pamietasz 02:53 * ZalgoGirl milczy razem z Ins i Crazy 02:53 (wotm1) 02:53 * Insanity223 tak smuta że aż zaczyna padać deszcz... 02:53 Panie Cube, czy jeśli zostawisz tego ,,bota" to to będzie widać? 02:53 yup 02:53 Ej, u mnie pada deszcz ;__; 02:53 <581868> czym cie denerwuje tylko pisze o bosh..... 02:54 <581868> u mnie grzmi :D 02:54 Co to SR? 02:54 Starcraft? 02:54 xd 02:54 Saints Row ;-; 02:54 saints row 02:54 <581868> ;_; 02:54 SR = Saints Row 02:54 *Uwaga! Plik foch.avi został pobrany* 02:54 Starcraft jest spoko 02:54 U mnie też grzmi, ale tylko trochę kropi 02:54 Ja nie lubię Starcrafta 02:54 <581868> u mnie grzmi :D 02:54 Gralem w Saint's rowa :O 02:54 * Insanity223 jeszcze bardziej smuta 02:54 Choć jeszcze nie vrałem 02:54 <581868> ja mieszkam w Łodzi :D 02:54 Ja wole GTA 02:54 * Zbijak0s morduje Pana Cube'a 02:54 Ktoś ma konto na Onlive ? 02:54 Zbijak0s, ja grałem w 2, 3 i 4 02:54 581868, wszystkim. Twoim zachowaniem, pisaniem. Twoja nazwa jest irytująca i Twój avatar. Wszystko mnie w Tobie irytuje. 02:54 A ja tylko w 3 i 4 02:54 4 była do chrzanu ;f 02:55 Ale wiem, że to jak Warcraft, tylko w wersji science fiction 02:55 Tylko ta misja z uciekaniem XD 02:55 Oj Pinia sie denerwuje uciekamy :3 02:55 I ta Piosenka 02:55 A Warcraft to fantasy 02:55 Kto grał w Warcraft? 02:55 JA! 02:55 Me 02:55 !!! 02:55 Znam na pamięć wszystko >:C 02:55 Ja 02:55 Pjona!!! 02:55 World of Warcraft? 02:55 W Orcs and Humans 02:55 Nuda 02:55 Zwykły Wow 02:55 <581868> boze ja lubie astronomie dlatego taki avatar a cube tylko moze mi zmienic nick 02:55 Warcraft, nie Wow 02:55 3 02:55 A kto w LoL'a 02:55 Ja! >:C 02:55 MaRsHuK, nie, ja jestem bardzo spokojną czekoladą. Ale jak ktoś mnie irytuje to mam go na celowniku do końca dnia. 02:55 Ja nie mogę zmienić nicku 02:55 Właśnie straciłem jedyne punkty >:C 02:55 nie mam uprawnień 02:55 w rankingu 02:55 >:C 02:55 <581868> boze ja lubie astronomie dlatego taki avatar a cube tylko moze mi zmienic nick 02:56 <581868> ja tez nie moge 02:56 <581868> LOL 02:56 możesz 02:56 Wiesz jak mnie ktoś denerwuje to poprostu go w myślach morduje ;3 02:56 I może później wgram sobie Warcrafta 2 02:56 A właśnie, jak się zmienia nick? 02:56 <581868> jak cube?pliss 02:56 <581868> napisz 02:56 Warcraft 3 najlepszy :3 02:56 <581868> :3 02:56 Specjalna:Kontakt/rename-account 02:56 581868, NO BORZE, nie interesuje mnie, co Cię interesuje. 02:56 Twoja ulubiona rasa? 02:56 Bo Orcs and Humans to pierwsza część 02:56 Ale ciu*e z Blizzarda nie chcą robić Warcraft 4 :< 02:56 Yes my lord :) 02:56 Wyszedł ostatnio z pandory 02:57 Jak cię interesuje astronomia, to zapraszam na Astropedię 02:57 czy coś tam 02:57 a po co ci Warcraft 4. 02:57 Do Wow 02:57 * Insanity223 nuci ze smutkiem Pop Goes the Weasel... 02:57 Żeby grać... 02:57 Mogliby zrobić odświeżoną wersję Warcraft 3 ! 02:57 >:C 02:57 Fabuła ta sama 02:57 Albo Wieeeeeeeeeeeelki Update 02:57 tylko grafika ulepszona 02:57 * Doktor Obito nuci ze szczęściem Heroe's Come Back 02:57 Nie obrażaj Blizzarda 02:57 Blizzard jest Spoko 02:57 :D 03:05 The World najlepsze!!!! 03:06 *słaby 03:06 Bring me to life to każdy zna 03:06 * Insanity223 zaczyna czuć jak powoli umiera jej radość... 03:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezBkZgxR8Qg 03:06 Każdy smutny ten link 03:06 Wake me up najlepsze :) jak ona 10 minut spadała z udynku 03:06 * budynku 03:06 Nie mogę ściągnąć ;_; 03:07 Tokkio Hotel wole te kawałki jak są już dorośli 03:07 Np. Sream albo Automatic 03:07 Ktoś powiedział Tokio? 03:07 Scream 03:07 Tokio Hotel- Ready? Set? Go! 03:07 * Insanity223 czuje ból z powodu tego że umiera część jej psychiki... 03:07 <3 Japońskie piosenki <3 03:07 Bo te jak są dziećmi to nie lubię 03:07 ule ludu 03:08 <581868> nie moge zmienic nicku1!!!!!!! 03:08 * Doktor Obito wszkrzesza psychike Ins 03:08 <581868> AAAAAAAA 03:08 <581868> :( 03:08 Doktorze, słuchasz czegoś z japońskiego rocku? 03:08 Z japońskich polecam zespól Dir en Grey 03:08 sul sul 03:08 Yep 03:08 Bocie mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! 03:08 * PozytywnieCrazy umiera pozytywna część psychiki 03:08 <581868> jak ten nick denerwuje mnie! 03:08 ?? 03:08 * Doktor Obito uzdrawia psychike Pozytywnej 03:08 crazy! 03:08 DeG są spoko. 03:09 * Insanity223 dalej czuje jak jej psychika i cała reszta umiera... Z powodu Cube i jego bota... Zadają jej ból... 03:09 Obscure 03:09 Mój nick cię denerwuje? 03:09 Czo ja? 03:09 Ludki uśmiechamy się :D 03:09 <581868> nwm 03:09 * Doktor Obito przekazuje własne zycie Pozytywnej i Ins 03:09 jaki mieć nick w minecraft 03:09 Albo Saku 03:09 * Insanity223 nie przyjmuje podarunku Obito... 03:09 a kto słucha : Dubstepu, Electro, DnB i wgl? 03:09 A bo ja wiem, i tak w to nie gram 03:09 <581868> ja w minecraft mam xTrollingxD hasla do serwa nie podam :P 03:10 <581868> serverow* 03:10 Saku jest świetne. (y) 03:10 HEJO CO DZIŚ CIEKAWEGO ROBILIŚCIE ??? 03:10 <581868> do hogwartu tez........ 03:10 * PozytywnieCrazy też nie przyjmuje podarunku i idzie smutać w kącie z Ins223 03:10 z/w 03:10 <581868> ok 03:10 * Insanity223 zdała sobie sprawę że Psychopathy umarła... I jest z tego powodu wściekła i smutna... 03:10 Nieogarnięta, twoje szczęście wewnętrze mnie rozwala x'D 03:11 Ja chyba nic... 03:11 super 03:11 * Insanity223 próbuje podciąć sobie żyły nożem Jeffa... 03:11 <581868> *581868 smuci sie z powodu inst223 03:11 Posłuchajcie se ,, Insane3 Lik3 Bad Pitched " albo ,, Insan3 Lik3 Dat Voices" Naprawde świetne :) 03:11 Ins, ogarnij się. 03:11 ok popacze 03:11 Ale Jeff zabrał swój nóż z powrotem (troll) Nie masz się czym ciąć Ins xD 03:11 <581868> daj linka 03:12 Lik ? 03:12 a może on go pożyczył ? 03:12 jaki mieć nick w minezraft? 03:12 <581868> ale do inst223 przyszala krwawa mary i slender (trollface) 03:12 Ja też sie potne 03:12 plastikowym widelcem 03:12 Wiem... Już nie mam tej szczęśliwej części psychiki... O czym gadacie? :< 03:12 :D 03:12 to ja się potne mydłem w płynie 03:12 <581868> ale do inst223 przyszala krwawa mary i slender (trollface) 03:12 ide zrobić coś sensownego w życiu... żęgnajcie!!!! 03:13 Liki bEssmiertnych Bogov 03:13 papapa 03:13 Żegnaj 03:13 Nerka. 03:13 Pa... 03:13 ... 03:13 :) )))) 03:13 Świetny kawałek rosyjskiego zespołu Arkona 03:13 <581868> pa pa pappapap papappap papapapp wasted (margaret-wasted) (trolface) 03:13 <581868> zegnaj 03:13 :O 03:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-4Ny4URgf4 -Insan3 Lik3 Bad Pitched- 03:13 <581868> (trollface) 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6Io8trIN10 ! ! ! 03:14 <581868> ? 03:14 a u mnie nie ma bota kostki :D 03:14 <581868> nie ogladam tego! 03:14 Tylko jakieś _O_ 03:14 <581868> ....... 03:14 * Insanity223 chce rzucić się na Bota Kostki... 03:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JY9Ohddpo2s -Insan3 Lik3 Dat Voices- 03:14 słucham i yyyyyy 03:14 (RIP) 03:14 03:14 Dur-nyuu komp!~ 03:14 <581868> yyyyyy 03:14 Bang. 03:15 Paff 03:15 (O)___(O) 03:15 ej jaki mieć nick w minecraft? 03:15 :) 03:15 GoodThings? 03:15 (jtk) 03:15 Liki bessmiertnych bogovhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgXlUxDGFvU 03:15 * Nieogarnieta uśmiecha się szyderczo 03:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgXlUxDGFvU 03:16 I'am maker the voice and i can't go with this fucking shit :) 03:16 patrzcie na to: http://fiestythief-and-properkiller.tumblr.com/post/84821738755/the-generic-ask-blog-aoharinezumi 03:16 <581868> (gotosleep) 03:16 <581868> nie dziala 03:16 <581868> (slender) 03:16 * Paleoastronauta idzie rozwalić firmę ASUS 03:16 (EyelessJack) 03:16 to je slender? 03:16 <581868> tak 03:16 (jeff) 03:17 <581868> (slender) 03:17 (jtk) to je Jeff xD 03:17 <581868> (jeef) 03:17 Nie ma Eyeless jack :( 03:17 2014 05 05